Bless Your Heart
by Sweet Cats
Summary: Percy has been, is, and always will be, a Seaweed Brain. But there is one thing Annabeth never told her crush as an insult (and a form of endearment), and it's a southern-style insult. -Summer of "Battle of the Labyrinth"-
1. Chapter 1

I was leaning up against a tree on the Camp Half-Blood's canoe lake beach, reading my favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. My blonde curls blew gently in the wind as I quietly read my book in contentment, sipping a cup of ice tea.

Abruptly my reading was interrupted, and instead of seeing my favorite book's pages, I saw a mass of messy black hair that fell from the sky, also known as the branches of the tree. I growled and shoved the head away, going back to my fantasy land that was an amazing book.

The hair appeared again.

I carefully set my tea down on the grass to the right of me, bookmarked my page and set my favorite novel next to the tea. I grabbed the head and yanked down with all of my might. The owner of the messy hair fell down, off the tree and landed face-first in the sandy grass next to me. I smirked in victory, crossing my arms at the victim.

"Ha, ha, ha," I said slowly. "Serves you right for ruining my peaceful reading."  
The head groaned, "What does it take just for you to actually go in the water?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Seaweed Brain, I just want to read. I'm an Athena child, what do you expect?"

The head perked up, resting the chin in the sand. His sea-green eyes sparkled in the sun beams, staring at me happily as his messy raven black hair blew in the wind. He tilted his head at me, his famous lopsided grin adorning his cheeks.

"And I am a Poseidon child, what do you expect?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Leave me alone. I don't care for the water."  
His eyes grew, "You did not just say that."  
"I don't care," I repeated. "Besides," I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed my book, "I can't even swim…"  
" _What?!_ " he yelled. "You can't-"  
I shoved my hand on his mouth, "Don't scream it to the world, Seaweed Brain!"  
He blushed and shoved away my hand, "Sorry. You can't swim?"  
I shook my head, "It's not entirely abnormal for a child of Athena not knowing how to swim. The water hates me because of our parent's rivalry. Literally. You know all of those people who drown every year? Yeah, more than half the time they are kids of Athena's."

Percy stared at me like I lost my head, "You can't swim?" he repeated.  
"Yeah, so?" I huffed. "The world does not revolve around-"  
"My best friend can't swim," he said, staring at the sand.  
"Every time I get in the water, fish attack me," I rolled my eyes.  
He looked up at me, "Seriously? You can't swim?"  
"Not everyone knows how to swim, kelp head," I grumbled.  
" _The_ Annabeth Chase, cannot swim?"  
"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes. "Leave me in peace, I want to go back to my book," I hissed and picked back up the amazingness that was _Pride and Prejudice_.

"I am teaching you how to swim," he announced and quickly stood up.  
On instinct, I averted my gaze away from his chest, "No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes," he repeated and grabbed my wrist, attempting to yank me upwards.  
I pulled away my arm, "Bless your heart," I grumbled.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. _Bless your heart._ "  
He started cracking up, " _What?_ "

I rolled my eyes, "It's a southern saying. Usually said by women to their husbands, but also commonly said to their sons, or other idiotic men they might know."  
He couldn't stop laughing, " _What_ did you say?"  
" _Bless your heart_ ," I repeated. "It's a form of endearment. Usually means either a) " _You're so sweet!_ " or b) " _Honey, you an idiot._ " But normally instead of ' _idiot_ ', a curse word that's sometimes shortened to _D.A._ is used."  
He stared at me, "What?"  
"I'm meaning both this time."  
"So you're saying I'm a sweet idiot?"  
I nodded my head. "Now leave me alone and let me get back to my book."

I opened my book and started to read when Percy suddenly rested his chin on my stomach, "Please let me teach you to swim."  
"No," I said, shoving his face off of me.  
He resume the position, his sea-green eyes shining at me with his bottom lip forming a pout, "Please."  
"No."

I glanced at him. He looked super cute like that, and it actually made it hard to say 'no.' But I quickly pushed those feelings away, because we were just friends. Best friends. I quickly shoved him away again and went back to my book.

"Please."  
"If I agree, will you leave me alone?" I grumbled.  
"Yes."  
"Then it looks like I have to go change into my swimsuit."  
"Yay!"

* * *

This was just a one-shot. Might do the second chapter of swimming lessons if you guys really like this. Let's celebrate for my first one-shot!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the shore. I glared at him, but he was facing away from me and didn't notice, so he didn't shrink under the glare. I couldn't help but stare at his raven black, messy hair that was blowing gently in the wind, making him look like he came straight out of a movie. And his chest… Yes, he had a six-pack. Gods, he had a swimmer's body.

 _No_ , I scolded myself. _You will not stare at Percy today. You do not like him. You do not like him. I like him. Does he like me back? GODS!_ SHUT UP _!_

Did I seriously just tell myself to shut up?

"So, are you coming in or what?" Percy chuckled, shaking me from my thoughts. He was standing in the shore, and I was about an inch away from the water. I yelped and stepped back. "What's wrong?" he asked. He sounded concerned, and oh my gods he looked so cute when his eyebrows furrowed like that when he's worried. Oh my gods, _shut up_ , Annabeth!

"I… I can't go in," I mumbled, staring at my feet.  
"Why not?" he begged.  
"Poseidon hates Athena kids, remember? There's a 99% chance I'll drown."  
"Well, you got 1 percent on your side," he gave me a lopsided grin. "And come on, I won't let you drown. I promise. And I'll kill my dad if he lets anything happen to you."  
I sighed, "Percy-"  
"No. You're my best friend and I'm teaching you how to swim."

 _You're my best friend and I'm teaching you how to swim.  
You're my best friend.  
Best friend._  
I felt like a dagger went through my heart.

"Fine," I gave in.  
"And don't worry, I know CPR," he wiggled his eyebrows.  
I turned bright red. "No. I'd rather die than kiss you," I lied.  
He rolled his eyes but for some reason, he looked hurt by my comment. "Yeah, whatever Wise Girl. Come here, I promise I don't bite," he stretched out his arms to me, signaling for me to step into the water.  
I nervously stared at the shore. "I… I can't go in," I said again.  
"Annabeth, the water isn't going to hurt you," he sighed. "Especially if I'm here."  
"I can't do this," I insisted. "Poseidon will get rid of me the first chance he gets."  
"Annabeth, my dad knows I'd kill myself if it meant you could have just a few more days on your lifeline," he stared into my eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul.  
"Percy," I scolded, "if you ever do such a thing I'd kill you before you could kill yourself."  
He chuckled, "That's the Wise Girl I know and love."  
My heart fluttered when he said 'love.'

"Come on," he smiled. "Swimming is easy after you get the hang of it," he shrugged. "It's like riding a bike."  
"A big, scary, deadly bike," I hissed. "Seaweed Brain, why can't you understand that I just can't? Athena kids are afraid of the friggin' shower, for crying out loud!"  
He laughed at that.  
I glared, "Shut up, it's not funny."  
"Annabeth," he said between laughs, "come on. Please? For me?"

I glanced at the waves. I sighed, _I can do this._ I closed my eyes and ran to Percy. I crashed into his chest and hugged him tight.

"Please, please, please don't let go," I begged.  
He chuckled and hugged me back. "Wise Girl, I sort of have to eventually if you're ever actually going to swim."  
I hugged tighter. "Percy, I'm scared," I whispered.  
"Shh," he mumbled, combing my hair with his hand. "It's okay, Wise Girl. Come on, let go. You're choking me," he chuckled.  
I blushed and let go.

I hugged myself, shaking while I stared at the water around me.  
"Gods, you're really scared, huh?"  
I shakily nodded my head.  
"Hey, it's okay. You're going to be fine," he soothed.  
"Per-"

I felt a current go underneath my feet, and soon I was getting dragged out to the center of the lake, underwater. I couldn't scream, because I couldn't breathe. I had to hold my breath, but I knew I couldn't for much longer. I just kept my eyes tightly closed and my mouth locked.

But I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and I felt air around me. I opened my eyes, but I was still underwater. But… I could breathe. I gasped for breath.

Soon, I broke to the surface with the person, and they helped me to shore. I fell face-first on the sand, kissing the ground.

"Thank the gods I'm alive," I sighed a breath of relief to myself and stuffed my face into the sand. "I hate the water. It's official. I love you sweet, sweet ground."  
I felt a presence near me.  
I sat up so I was sitting on my thighs and turned around to find Percy next to me, staring at me.  
"Um, hi? Thanks for saving me?"  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't of pushed you so much to swim," he sighed and sat down next to me.  
"Hey, it's okay," I chuckled. "Not your fault, really. Someone was bound to try to make me swim eventually."

He smiled at me and I felt like someone was shooting a gun a million times at my heart. My palms suddenly felt sweaty and I felt like I was going to implode of so much blushing. I was in for a _long_ ride on the rollercoaster of friend-zone.


End file.
